beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Original US States
13 Original US Colonies - Map & Details :"In the end the thirteen colonies were: Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts Bay, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, and Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut and New Jersey were formed by mergers of previous colonies." Virginia (...) http://www.celebrateboston.com/history/virginia.htm :"Prior to the year 1607, a period of one hundred and fifteen years from the {"discovery"} of San Salvador by Columbus, several attempts were made to effect settlements in various parts of North America, including Roanoke; but none had proved successful. In the Month of May of 1607, a colony from England, consisting of one hundred and five persons, arrived in Virginia; and on a beautiful peninsula in James river, began a settlement, which they called Jamestown. This was the first permanent settlement effected by Europeans in the United States." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Salvador_Island :"When he made landfall on the small island of San Salvador in 1492, Columbus thought he had reached the East Indies. This was precisely his quest – to find an all-water route to the orient so that European traders, who traded precious spices, could avoid paying tribute to the Middle Eastern middlemen who skimmed profits off overland trading ventures.6 In addition, Columbus was interested in financing a new Crusade along with a “back door” route to the Middle East in order to fight it." Plymouth Company - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plymouth_Company The Plymouth Company was an English joint-stock company founded in 1606 by James I of ... The 1606 grants by James I to the London and Plymouth companies. The overlapping area (yellow) was granted to both companies on the ... London Company - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Company The London Company (also called the Virginia Company of London) was an English joint-stock company established in 1606 by royal charter by King James I with the purpose of establishing colonial settlements in North America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_VI_and_I :"James VI and I (James Charles Stuart; 19 June 1566 – 27 March 1625) was King of Scotland as James VI from 24 July 1567 and King of England and Ireland as James I from the union of the Scottish and English crowns on 24 March 1603 until his death in 1625. The kingdoms of Scotland and England were individual sovereign states, with their own parliaments, judiciaries, and laws, though both were ruled by James in personal union. :James was the son of Mary, Queen of Scots, and a great-great-grandson of Henry VII, King of England and Lord of Ireland, positioning him to eventually accede to all three thrones. James succeeded to the Scottish throne at the age of thirteen months, after his mother was compelled to abdicate in his favour. Four different regents governed during his minority, which ended officially in 1578, though he did not gain full control of his government until 1583. In 1603, he succeeded the last Tudor monarch of England and Ireland, Elizabeth I, who died childless. He continued to reign in all three kingdoms for 22 years, a period known after him as the Jacobean era, until his death in 1625 at the age of 58. After the Union of the Crowns, he based himself in England (the largest of the three realms) from 1603, only returning to Scotland once in 1617, and styled himself "King of Great Britain and Ireland". He was a major advocate of a single parliament for England and Scotland." People Bob Marshall, Pearl Bailey, George Washington. Category:USA Category:Colonialism Category:Geography